


Drunken Surprises

by Aniaki



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniaki/pseuds/Aniaki
Summary: “You’re drunk and walked into the wrong apartment and fell asleep on my couch. Oh god you’re going to be so confused in the morning.”--Slight NSFW--





	Drunken Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> [Request]

Nate was really not in the mood for this bullshit.

It was 1 AM, he'd just curled up and bed, and was about to allow sleep deprivation and jet lag drag him under when he heard a loud bang coming from downstairs.

Now, Nate was normally not a fan of horror situations. He wasn't big on things going bump in the night, or shit moving without him moving it. He normally wouldn't be dumb enough to investigate such a noise. If anything, he's curl up in a ball in his closet and rock himself back and forth while he was internally squealing, praying it wasn't some ghost or serial killer trying to murder him.

But now, he was just pissed.

The ebony-haired male tossed his covers off, not even thinking to pull on a shirt or even a pair of sleep pants over his boxers, his raven hair a mess as he stomped out of his room and down the stairs of his two story apartment, grumbling a bout of very colorful profanities under his breath.

Though, he wouldn't expect to be grated with the sight of a brunette man, maybe a few years older then him, looking absolutely wasted with messy hair and disheveled clothing. Well, this was interesting...

"Hey, jackass," Nate snapped bitterly, arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed as the guy staggered around to face him, his eyes glazed over and out of focus. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you've got the wrong apartment, bud. Now, would you kindly escort yourself out before I shove my foot so far up your ass that you have to clear your fuckin' throat before you fart?!"

Nate was very picky about what little sleep he could get.

The guy, Hunter, blinked, then gave a drunken giggle, advancing towards him. He had to admit, this stranger was pretty cute when he was pissed off and rambling on like that. Nate backed away from him. "Dude, I'm fuckin' serious."

"You're cute~" Hunter slurred out, continuing to step towards him. The smaller male was just annoyed and confused at this point, and he really, _really_ just wanted his sleep.

"Did you break into my apartment at 1 am just to tell me that? Because I would love to say I was flattered, but, at the moment, I'm just really fuckin' creeped out."

Hunter gave another pop of drunken laughter -to which Nate had to admit was pretty damn adorable- backing the smaller male further into the corner of the room.

"I like you~" Hunter purred, leaving Nate to raise an eyebrow.

"That's nice, buddy." Nate commented, patting the guy's arm. "You're clearly wasted. We should get you home and--"

Before Nate could even get out the rest of his sentence, Hunter wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him forward, slamming his lips sloppily against the smaller male under him. Nate squeaked in surprise, his eyes wide. The burn of alcohol stung his tongue and lips. He wanted to shove this guy away, kick him in the stomach and drag him out-- And yet, his body wouldn't cooperate, leaving him stunned, shocked to one place while the brunette sloppily mouthed over his lips.

He was allowing a stranger to kiss him... What the absolute fuck was his life?

Finally, however, Nate managed to shove the giggling drunk stranger off of him, wiping his lips on the back of his hand. "What the fuck?!"

Hunter smirked, eyes hooded. "You taste nice, too~" Nate winced.

"Look, I'm flattered and a bit confused, but you're shitfaced, and I just want some sleep."

The brunette pouted. "Aw, you're no fun..."

Nate chuckled softly, scratching the back of his neck. "I know, I know. I ruin all the fun, huh? Let's get you back to your apartment, yeah? If anything, you should just crash here for the night."

But, Hunter was persistent, leaning down and lightly nipping Nate's ear, tugging on the gauge. "Can't we have a little fun first?"

Nate choked on his own spit, shuddering as he bit down on his lip, trying to keep back the moan that wanted to loose past his lips. "H-Hey!"

The guy noticed his little shiver, however, and chuckled sweetly. "Aw, your ears are sensitive? That's fucking adorable." He nuzzled his nose into Nate's neck, arms again wrapping around his waist. "Wonder what else is sensitive on you?~"

"D-Dude--" Nate didn't get to finish his sentence before Hunter nipped at his ear again, his words catching in his throat. "H-Hnn..."

Hunter smiled softly against his skin, moving to nibble at the smaller male's neck, his teeth grazing and biting down lightly on the ebony-haired male's pulse point. He cried out, his hips bucking involuntarily at the sudden action. "Shit..." He huffed under his breath, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Aw, such pretty little noises~" Hunter cooed sweetly, one hand trailing down to the slight bulge that was forming in Nate's boxers, his hand slipping past the elastic band to grip his length, massaging the tip with his thumb.

"J-Jesus fucking Christ!" Nate yelped at the sudden intrusion and almost buckled to his knees, his head falling back against the wall. This guy was just giving him a free hand job in the middle of his living room, in the middle of the night. Well, this was either a really weird wet dream, or he needed to consider moving.

And yet, it felt pretty damn good... Nate raised a hand, biting down on the back of it with a weak whimper, trying to keep back the embarrassing moans that tried to escape his lips. Hunter, however, wasn't having it.

The larger male gently took his wrist and lowered his hand, which slipped out of his grip to tangle in his hair. "Wanna hear you." He hiccuped out, his breath stinging Nate's nose with the pungent smell of vodka and cinnamon. Nate whimpered as the larger male stroked his length, his chest rising and falling sporadically.

"Ha... Ahnnn, fuck!" Nate cursed and swore, his head snapping forward, his forehead falling against the brunette's shoulder, a string of drool dripping from his opened mouth. "P-Please... M-More..."

Hunter gave a breathy chuckle, pressing little kisses to Nate's jaw. "You're adorable like this, y'know that, right? Whining and desperate... Begging for more. Absolutely fucking adorable~"

"P-Please... Stop teasing..."

It was a moment of silence, and then Nate realized something. The brunette's pace was slowing, and finally stopping, and a heavy snore sounded in his ear. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Nate whined, huffing. "Motherfucking ass-tit motherfucker..." He wiggled away from Hunter, still sporting a raging boner, still grumbling insults under his breath, more sexually frustrated then anything.

He threw Hunter's arm around his shoulders, still grumbling as he helped him to the couch. Nate laid the brunette down on the couch, massaging the bridge of his nose as he tried to get his thoughts together. "Fuckin'... I'm too tired for this shit."

So, after getting Hunter a pillow and a blanket, as well as taking a numbingly cold shower to help with his "problem", he flopped down in bed with a sigh. This was one fucked up night.

When Hunter woke the next morning, he felt like his head was being split open by a jackhammer and his insides were being crushed by boulders. "Oh fuck me..." He groaned out, "Last fucking time I let Andy talk me into drinking that much."

The brunette forced himself up on his elbows, the room around him unfamiliar and spinning horribly, and the smell of bacon, coffee and toast filled the air. What the fuck? He was sure he crashed at Andy's place last night... Where was he now? He blinked and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand, trying to get his vision to focus. Blinking, his eyes fell on another male that inhabited the apartment standing at the stove from the open floor kitchen, leaving the brunette to assume this was where the source of the scents were coming from.

He gave another groan as he tried to force himself up, leaving the smaller male to look up at him, eyebrow raised. "Yo, Casanova, don't barf on anything." Hunter scoffed in annoyance, holding his head.

"I make no promises." He looked over to the ebony-haired male and took in his appearance. He was dressed black boxers and a Green Day shirt, his hair an adorable fluffy mess. "Who the fuck are you?"

Nate laughed. He knew that this guy would be so confused when he woke up. He had been absolutely wasted the night before after all. "I'm Nate. You broke into my apartment last night."

Hunter blushed lightly. "Dude, oh my God, I am so sorry. My friend got me drunk, and I've never been good with alcohol..."

Nate snorted. "You're horny as fuck when you're drunk. And an asshole."

Hunter huffed, pushing himself up. "I'm sorry. Seriously, whatever I did when I was drunk, I promise I would never actually do it sobar."

Nate chuckled and shrugged. "It's whatever, man. I was looking at apartment listings this morning away from here, anyway."

Hunter rubbed his face, wincing at the pounding migraine that thundered and pounded to his heartbeat. "God, do you have Aspirin? I'm just gonna down the whole fucking bottle. Not the pills inside, just the entire damn bottle..."

Nate laughed softly, sighing. "Yeah, I've got some. Hang on." He flipped off the stove and moved to one of the smaller cabinets in the kitchen, standing on his toes to reach a bottle of pills on the top shelf. Hunter had to admit, the ebony haired guy was pretty damn cute, his messy hair tumbling in his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did I do last night?"

Nate laughed. "It's probably more appropriate to ask what you didn't do. You broke into my apartment," He started labeling off everything on his fingers, "You kissed me, gave me a handjob and then half-way through fell asleep on me, leaving me with a raging boner. So, thank you for that."

Hunter's face turned an even deeper shade of rose and he hid his face in his hand before forcing himself to his feet, stumbling to the window and looking out, gauging the distance from Nate's apartment to the ground below. It looked about five stories down. "Hey, you think we're high enough for a jump from your window to kill me?"

Nate shook his head. "Don't do that-- You'll leave a mess behind for everyone else to clean up."

"I'll be dead. What the hell will I care?"

Nate slipped over to Hunter, gently taking his arm. "C'mon, dumbass. I made toast and coffee to help with your hangover."

"I smell bacon, too, ya bitch."

"Bacon's mine, asshole."

Nate led the taller male to the counter, helping him up into one of the barstools. He passed him his headache relievers, toast and coffee, which Hunter took gratefully. "Thanks..." He muttered, popping four of the headache relievers before downing his coffee and inhaling his toast. Nate munched on a strip of bacon, leaning against the counter after taking a sip of coffee.

"Can I have some bacon?" Hunter asked, cradling his mug between his hands.

"Nope."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Assholes don't get bacon."

"You're a fucking dick." Hunter huffed, arms crossing over his chest.

"Might as well be," Nate purred with a smirk. "You were pretty willing to go down on me last night~"

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
